Story Arcs
Seasons Seasons in The Unexpectables are not bound by any specific number of episodes, but the break came at a natural break in the story, and often coincided with a seasonal change (Summer to Fall, Fall to Winter, and Winter to Spring) in the game world. This allowed the characters to get new costumes that took into account items acquired or lost, weather appropriate clothing, and new interests. Season 1 (Episodes 1-26 / Podcast 0-14) Season 2 (Episodes 26- 46/ Podcast 15- 34) Season 3 (Episodes 47- current / Podcast 35- current) Story Arcs Story Arc titles are fan-created and where they begin and end can be subjective. This article is meant to help new listeners explore past episodes, as well as help give context to the current story. Adventure Arcs are primarily plot driven. Intermission arcs may not have as much overall structure but they involve a great deal of character development and sow the seeds for future adventures. Note 1: Stream episodes 1-12 are summarized in podcast #0 because until episode 13, audio was't captured with suitable quality for a podcast. For stream episodes 13-78 subtract 12 to get the podcast number. Stream episodes 78 and 79 compose Part 1 and Part 2 of podcast #66. From stream episode 79 onward subtract 13 to get the podcast number. Yes, it is confusing. All episodes are available on YouTube. Note 2: Air Dates are the date the first episode of an arc was streamed. Story Arc Summaries Note - individual episode summaries are not to be posted. Season 1 - Summer, Year 1 Eternal Kingdom New arrivals in Alivast, four strangers pool their resources and catch the eye of an influential figure after completing a local mission to take care of some wolves harassing a local farmer. They are offered further employment to investigate a theft in a small village and the newly formed Unexpectables discover a fallen kingdom and its ill-fated ruler. Guest characters Rivi and Lily in episode 3. City of Secrets In Alivast, The Unexpectables bask in the rewards of a job well done and their newly opened tavern. However, soon a gruesome series of murders lands, literally, at the party's feet. Caught in the midst of a deadly mystery, The Unexpectables soon realize they have only discovered the first layer Alivast's puzzles. Fancy Festivities: Fights, Food, and Fun! A summer festival is a time to unwind and eat some noodles. Borky also learns that he's not the biggest and strongest orc in town. Featuring the return of Rivi in episode 12. The Web Gods Weave While on a trek to helping a logging town, The Unexpectables explore a forgotten temple, learn it's a dog-eat-dog world and that you should never tell a demi-god to perform an anatomically impossible act. Tune in to find out which party member dies. Envoys of the Sun Solly's past catches up with her and The Unexpectables are caught up too. Returning to Alivast, The Unexpectables find not all is as they left it and new threats wait on the horizon. Mistakes are made and tears shed as the party tries to save a frightened girl, and possibly the world. Home, Sweet Home In the aftermath of the Eclipse, The Unexpectables need to get back home. On their journey they encounter gargantuan poultry, proof why you shouldn't mess with Helga, and a chance to reunite a family. Remy is a guest character for the entire arc. The last 15 minutes of play in Episode 25/Podcast 13 feature the infamous Balton Letter. Season 2 - Fall-Winter, Year 1 Revenge of the Red Death The boys get gift certificates to a brothel spa where two party members have sex, though not with each other. They also take care of a lot of chores like cleaning up animals nailed to their front door as a threat. The party also struggles with one of their greatest challenges - forgiveness. Skycrimes A night at the opera is interrupted by air pirates! LAUGH at the hi-jinks when the team quickly and repeatedly dupe their captors! BE DAZZLED by the diva with the voice of an angel! GASP '''at terror a mile in the sky! Will the pirates be finally brought to justice? Will their skycrimes be put to an end? Whose daughter is this? '''SKYCRIMES! A fantastic adventure coming to a theater near you! Flavors of Life (Harvest Festival) The gang returns to Alivast just in time for the Harvest Festival. Between the wood chopping and giant pumpkin competitions, Panic nearly dies of alcohol poisoning and finds someone who shares his daddy issues and fabulous good looks, Greckles finds his loyalty tested, and Borky must overcome his greatest enemy, his poor judgement, to help Tai Borpington beat a chicken man at cooking. The Past That Follows, Part 1 and Part 2 The party party takes on a few odd jobs in town and tie up some loose ends before setting out on an expedition into the unknown frontier West of Alivast to discover a teleportation orb. They find a land filled with danger, mystery, and learn about the history of Alivast both recent and ancient. These discoveries only raise new questions about some trusted individuals. Guest starring Digsby beginning in Episode 38/Podcast 26 through E46/P34. Cult of the Crown The party returns from their long expedition to find the city gripped by terror as fanatics devoted to the recreation of the old Eltmur Empire have stepped up their attacks. The Guard needs help cornering these rats, and the party is happy to help. Wolves and Dogs What is better - someone who lives a life of security but is a captive of duty, or a life of freedom and uncertainty? The Unexpectables learn that they live lives that can be considered exceptional, and exceptionally dangerous to those around them. Song of Silver The Unexpectables encounter two social circles that were previously closed to them. A dazzling world of musicians and artists and the deadly realm of high society and politics. And Dragons. Lots of dragons. Special guest star Remy in Episodes 54-55 / Podcasts 42-43. The Monster's Father What makes someone a monster? What makes someone a father? The Unexpectables find actions speak volumes on the subject when they respond to Anna's desperate call for help and reunite with a very good boy who aids in a time of need. The Willow Retrieval Arc The party has an amazing bonding experience and varying degrees of success in a sledding competition, but the fun is cut short when they are caught up in a whirlwind of events surrounding their bookish resident mage. A rescue mission is mounted to a mountain where giant trouble awaits and secrets are revealed that chain several fates together, and a deal struck long ago may only be avoided by death. Guest starring Remy in Episode 59-62 / Podcast 47-50 and the dramatic sleep-deprived return of Lily in Episodes 60-62 / Podcast 48-50. Season 3 - Spring, Year 1 My Big Fat Tracadian Wedding Hey, remember how Greckles got invited to a wedding back in Episode 19/Podcast 7? What? You didn't? Well, Monty didn't forget. She doesn't forget anything. Including a climactic encounter that was foreshadowed back in Episode 22/Podcast 10. Beware the wedding cake. This episode also took place after several months of down time in-game when the city had hunkered down for Alivast's long, hard winter. Remy is there too because he has nowhere else to go. Red Sky in Morning Paraton increasingly threatens Alivast and the city needs allies. First, a stranger with a fiery temper arrives in the city to find Solly. The party with Remy in tow are enlisted by a powerful Council member who provides them a new ally/tool for a secret mission to find allies in the northern orc tribes. Setting out to the north by sea, another ally is gained in the form of Zenrio, played by Octopimp, who joins the group in Episode 68/Podcast 56. Curator's Curse This one-off was a privately run game and no public recording was made. While the gang is enjoying a relaxing sea cruise, an art exhibit in Alivast holds a sinister secret. Fortunately, a quartet of strangers are able to unravel the mystery of The Curator's Curse! Objectionable Behavior Safely back in Alivast again, the party has a few moments of rest, relaxation, shopping, and a night out at the Romansion with... the police. And just when they think they have time to relax, they make the horrific discovery that Scarbles has dug too deep and too greedily. But 50 ghosts are the least of their problems - they have to appear in court, and even though they aren't the one's on trial, with The Unexpectables, there's always the chance they'll end up in jail. Fortunately, Remy is there to provide some adult guidance. Season 4 - Summer, Year 2 Down and Out in Tracadia The party does a favor for their new boss, Solly, by taking a long teleport to Panic's homeland, Tracadia to locate a reluctant agent of Solar. Tracadia is a big place, and unfortunately, there's a lot of it that sucks. Luckily, the boys are joined by a new friend and guide in the form of Rat, played by @JoCat105. With the group complete with the addition of a pretty boy bard, they deal with some of the most horrific creatures they have ever encountered all to bring home a man who doesn't want to ever see Solly again. Smuggler's Sewers This one-off was a privately run game and no public recording was made. A group of four mercenaries take on the quest to hunt down the smugglers who worked with the UOC to fence items taken from merchant ships, including our heroes. While their deeds got little recognition, they broke up the smuggling ring and were able to retrieve important items and Gripples too. The Angriest Watermelon Back in town and more than a little traumatized by their experiences in Tracadia, the boys get their mail, do some shopping, and prepare for their next task from Solly - trying to find a way to the Underdark. They do some research and ask everyone about the underdark except Alivast's drow population. Solly Wanted to Go There The Unexpectables find that there is someplace worse than Tracadia - the Underdark. It is filled with creepy crawlies, spooky ookies, and worst of all, very, very moist. They do manage to find a friendly face. A great, big, friendly face who despite sweet words makes everyone feel just as bad as another dip in the red yuck-water of the Blood Ocean. Despite the hardships, they manage to meet one of the last people Panic expected to meet anywhere. Get Merk'd While the Unexpectables are deep underground, a group of misfits meet at a tavern called the Sweet Dragon in a desperate attempt to find any work that will let them purchase more than free water. An opportunity walks in the door in the form of a nobleman with a pouch full of gold and a politically sensitive mission - find a lost son of the Silver King. Starring @KuuEater as Cliff, @Clown_Depot as Pardner Salem, @PaperBoxHouse as Vladimir, and @EdBoscoVA guest starring as Remy. Cliff Hanger The Merkz, an up and coming new mercenary group are again hard up for funds. Their previous employer calls on them again, but this time for family business in the small town of Fish Barrow. Mystery is afoot as not everything is as it seems in the sleepy fishing village. A horrific secret lies hidden in the town, fortunately the Merkz can't leave well enough alone. Starring @KuuEater as Cliff, @Clown_Depot as Pardner Salem, @PaperBoxHouse as Vladimir, and relative unknown @EdBoscoVA guest starring as Remy. Sound and Fury, Signifying Everything Panic's reunion with his long-lost mother turns into a road-trip through hell, in the most literal sense. The bard's family tree is revealed as is the family's responsibility to keep the very essence of music from dying out of the world. In a nightmarish, otherworldly landscape where the slightest whisper will attract hungry monstrosities, the boys and their new mother-figure need to find a way to keep a devil lord alive so a little tiefling girl can still play her tuba. Unexpectables OVA - Beach Fanservice Episode ''For the 100th stream, fans were allowed to vote for either a beach episode which would be canon, but not in chronological sequence (fitting in continuity before Episode 91) or a six-hour-long double episode. Chehalem blatantly campaigned for the beach episode with the argument that it would create fanservice opportunities, and it handily won the vote. The episode actually had to be cut short due to a major power outage in MontyGlu's city and was completed on the following Monday. '' The gang, Remy, and the Sweet Dragon staff spent a day at the beach. Hijinks ensue. The group also learns a bit about each other and their employees in the relaxed environment. Trouble rears its ugly head when they also are reminded that some people are still assholes. Season 5 - Fall, Year 2 Current Arc - still in progress - There is a 5 month time skip from the end of the previous arc to this new one due to inter-planar time distortion shenanigans. Special One-Offs The Time Cleaver The Time Cleaver was a special one-shot adventure MontyGlu ran as a guest DM for RollPlay. It takes place on the continent of Alivast in and around Balton Village shortly before the main campaign begins. The players were Strippin as Swoop the Kenku Ranger, itmeJP as Pine Cricket the Human Druid, Pokket as Krixia Lor the Dragonborn Paladin, and Ezekiel_III as Rocca Atan the Half-Elf Cleric. It takes place in the Spring before The Unexpectables arrived in Alivast. The campaign follows four guards of Balton Village on a quest to recover the Time Cleaver, a weapon belonging to Oreyara from a raid by Orvar and his clan of Coastal Orcs. The first episode of 4 can be found HERE. River Run Another special one-shot adventure MontyGlu ran for RollPlay. It takes place on a remote island where a party of adventurers travel through uncharted lands to deliver medical relief to a peaceful tribe of locals. The players were Ezekiel_III as Zurgrig the Hobgoblin Paladin, Octopimp as Geoff Hotdish the Dwarf Cleric, ClassyKatie as Carrion Woddle the Kenku Bard, and JesseCox as Sunny the Tortle Druid. The first episode of 4 can be found HERE. The Unpredictables 50 years before the discovery of the continent of Alivast, a party of four adventurers come across a village encased in ice. A lone survivor tells them of an Ice Faerie that lives on a nearby mountaintop that may have something to do with the situation. The trek to the mountaintop is hazardous, and an unpleasant surprise awaits them at its summit! Featuring guest characters Aussir, Ghost, Snowflower, and Valcenien. S-Series A one-shot adventure that is completely removed from the present continuity in an original setting created by @MontyGlu. Please refer to the S-Series One-Shot page for more detail. This one-shot has no relation to The Unexpectables or the world of Alivast. The four players in the campaign were @Takahata101, @LaniPator, @SenileSnake, and @EdBoscoVA. The players, with the exception of @LaniPator, had a second one-off with the same characters 1 year later in the campaign setting. Shadow War The three Shadow War one-shots were DM'ed by Edward Bosco (@EdBoscoVA) in a campaign world he has played in for 5 years. The first, Strife in the Sharpwoods, aired when Chris Zito (@CZBacklash) was attending a convention, and the second, The Long Quest Goodnight, corresponded with him taking time off to celebrate being one year closer to his inevitable demise due to the ravages of aging. The three one-shots were planned only as filler and not a replacement campaign and have no connection to the The Unexpectables or other one-off games on this site. The campaign setting and NPCs were used with permission of their creator, Xanillis Grimm (@xani_grimm) the inclusion of characters created by Edward Bosco and the other players in the original game world being the exception. * @Takahata101 as Maximilian "King" Kingston, a washed up human archery champion * @GaijinGoombah as Redwood, a druid who is a World Tree sapling (homebrew race) * @SenileSnake as Romorn Doomrunner, a centaur paladin from the beastmen tribes. * @MontyGlu as Lyric, a tiefling warlock with a dark secret and tragic past * @EdBoscoVA as Flinch, Lyric's imp familiar and her trusted friend.Category:Story Arc Category:Meta